Teamwork
by Proteus DMC
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha, but his return came with a price: a marriage. And not just any marriage-a marriage to the one kunoichi with whom he felt no spark whatsoever. Marriage counseling is in order, but can or should he trust Naruto with the job? Narusaku, Sasuhina and... well... variations.
1. One for the Money

_A/N: So a few disclaimers... Very adult content here. I did not write this with the intention of actually posting it. It was a gift fic for AchikaMiyu who loves Naruto fanfic. She finally persuaded me to put it up._

_Update 10/20/12: I appreciate all of the reviews and comments! Based on feedback, I feel I should go ahead and make something clear. Despite the coding as Sasuke x Hinata, Naruto and Sakura are also in the mix. **This is not strictly Sasuke x Hinata!** AchikaMiyu just wanted something spicy._

_You have been fairly warned!_

* * *

**Teamwork**

**One for the Money**

The battle was over. Teams across Konoha celebrated in bars. Not this team. They were not a true team anyhow. They had not been for years.

"You're not gonna eat anything, Sasuke? I'm starving," said Naruto, finishing his fourth bowl of ramen.

The first unspoken rule of their relationship had always been to never filter their opinions. He could call Naruto a drop-out loser all day. One day during their _chunin_ exam, he did. He had not called Naruto a drop-out in a while, but he had called him a moron four times today alone. Still, Sasuke feared admitting he just did not like Ichiraku's miso ramen with extra pork. It was as though that one innocuous confession over a dozen teasing insults would do irreparable damage.

So, no ramen for Sasuke. He sat, content, with a cup of hot sake. The ramen made Naruto act more deliriously drunk than he. "Can I finish, moron?" That made the fifth time today.

"Go on."

Sasuke sighed. "So I looked Hinata straight in the eye and I told her, 'No. You don't understand me. You and I are nothing alike. I had to fight for my existence. For my honor. For my acceptance. Everything has been handed to you your entire life. The honor of your house. Your safety. Your acceptance in Konoha. And as for the honor of the Hyuuga, your father deemed you unworthy to have even that.'"

Naruto laid his chopsticks down across the rim of his bowl. Something about the look in his clear blue eyes made Sasuke pause. "Sasuke? Seriously? It was her wedding night."

Sasuke grimaced. "Yeah…"

"She was married to you!"

Sasuke finished his sake and then folded his arms. "Should I apologize?"

"Of course. Moron."

Sasuke scowled and prepared a retort when Akane approached. "Will you need anything else tonight?" the manager's daughter asked.

"Nah, I think we're good. Have a good night." Naruto tossed some ryo on the counter and stood to leave. Sasuke followed down the dark, dank streets of Konoha.

"Sakura doesn't mind you've been out so late?" Sasuke finally asked.

"She had to work late at the hospital. She's probably finishing up some leftovers right about now."

Sasuke became quiet. "It's not like she even loves me. We know that. All of us. The whole village knows. Do you remember back in the academy?"

"Mhm?"

"She was the one girl who wouldn't give me a second glance. In the entire academy. Now because Konoha wants more _doujutsu_ users and her family needs to find some use for her… This stupid arranged marriage."

"Now you're just being a little bitch about it."

Sasuke glowered. "What?"

Naruto grinned like a fool. Some days that grin disarmed Sasuke. Others, it made him want to punch Naruto in the face. This time, he was somewhere in the middle and told himself it was probably just the ramen talking. That calmed him.

"She would have jumped at the chance to marry you."

Naruto's eyes twinkled. "Well… I'm taken now."

"Back when no one else in the village would acknowledge you, she idolized you."

"Hinata's a great girl, but she's always had three strikes against her. One: she isn't Sakura-chan. Two: she isn't Sakura-chan. Three…"

"She isn't Sakura. I get it." Sasuke quieted.

"This isn't like you," Naruto said. "What's the matter?"

The swirl of thoughts and feelings stopped Sasuke in the middle of the street. "I gave up everything to leave the village and then I gave up everything to come back. It's just not…" He stopped himself from finishing the sentence. He over most others knew _life_ was not fair.

Naruto gave Sasuke a long, pensive stare. It was that stare that signaled he was deep in thought and, more than likely, preparing to say something really dumb. "We should hang out Saturday night."

Sasuke tried not to look surprised. "What?"

"You heard me. You and Hinata both."

"That's random."

"Well… I want to help. I'm sure Sakura would too. We need to see the damage."

"I'm not going to go out with you and Sakura so you of all people can play at being a marriage counselor."

"Who said anything about that? Besides, we haven't gotten together in a while. Sakura's been asking about you."

_She would do that,_ Sasuke thought. "I don't need you two getting involved."

"So you aren't even going to try to make things work with Hinata?"

"I never said that."

"Or you'd rather just bitch about it at a _ramen-ya_ once in a while?"

"I forget sometimes how damn stubborn you are."

Naruto chuckled.

"I'm the last of the Uchiha. We're one of the oldest, proudest clans in all of Konoha. Do you have any idea what that means?"

Naruto probably did not mean for it to come out as glib as it did. "The rest of you are dead."

Sasuke fought back a wave of rage. It was mostly on account of Naruto being right. _What's more, we were known to kill each other for sport._

Sasuke remained silent for the rest of the walk, but suddenly, dinner with a pair of old friends did not seem so bad.

* * *

"Seriously? Sasuke hates ramen." Sakura glanced over her shoulder as she transferred her dinner plates to the sink.

"Sasuke hates everything, Sakura-chan."

True enough. Or at the very least, he had to put on a show of hating everything. Sakura accepting Naruto's feelings had been a breath of fresh air. "Still, that doesn't mean you can't go someplace different from time to time."

"Yeah. If he asks I will, but he never does."

Sakura began washing her plate: leftover donburi from two nights ago. She remembered the drive to become a domestic goddess. She had it for much of her youth. It seldom possessed her anymore. She had changed over the years in ways she rarely stopped to grasp.

"You invited both of them?" she asked.

"Sure. I mean, he didn't even say 'yes' yet. And yeah, that means Hinata too."

Sakura held her tongue.

Naruto chuckled. "Come on. She's not so bad."

"I know that. She's become a better kunoichi over the years. It's just that…"

"What?"

"It's just that I could never stand the way she stalked you from the shadows. Whenever she blushed and whispered, '_Oh, Naruto-kun!_' there was just something so… I don't know. Annoying about it."

Sakura heard Naruto sneaking up on her. He may have been the least-stealthy ninja ever to have lived. His arms snared her. His body pressed her against the sink. "Would you have preferred if she'd spent her academy years fawning over Sasuke?"

Sakura spun and whacked Naruto on the top of his head. Sudsy dish water lingered in his hair as he spun away and retreated. "Naruto!"

He smiled his most disarming smile and Sakura felt her own expression soften. "I deserved that, huh?"

"I'm just saying. I think you two are more alike than you'd admit."

"So what if we meet and she and starts blushing…" She attempted her best mimic of Hinata's voice. "_Naruto-kun!_"

Naruto's grin widened. "I'd tell her I'm taken. And watch out for the pink-haired woman with the kitchen knives."

A flirty, mischievous smile flittered across Sakura's lips. "And what if I started to blush… 'Sasuke-kun.'"

"Then he'd need Hinata's permission."

Sakura leaned against his back. Her bottom pressed to his groin and she could already tell this was going to be one of those nights. "Don't I need yours?"

"Well, yeah. We did used to share everything as a team."

"But not that. Wouldn't you be afraid he might steal me away?"

Naruto laughed. "Nah. Wanna know why?"

Sakura spun around and wrapped her arms across his shoulder. "Hm?"

Naruto unbuckled his pants. They slid to the floor along with a thunk along with his boxers. "Because Sasuke doesn't have _this_."

Sakura sank to her knees. He brought out that behavior in her. She smiled. He was full-mast and then some. Her fingers could barely wrapped around it. "Oh. I'm pretty sure he does have one."

"But it's not _this_ one."

"You're pretty sure of yourself."

"He's just not the same."

Many bad thoughts crossed Sakura's mind. "You've seen him?"

"Well… yeah. We're both shinobi of Konoha. We went to the academy together. It's not like I _tried_ to look."

Sakura ran her tongue up and down. She lowered her head and let it slide deeper into her mouth. It was her first and only. As he became even more rigid and she tested the way he filled her mouth, she reflected on what a lucky woman she was. She knew from pictures he was quite well endowed. Still…

She pulled away. "What does he look like?" Sakura asked.

Naruto gave her a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"Sasuke's cock, silly."

"Not as thick. But long. Of course I never saw him hard. That would have made him longer."

Sakura giggled. "Like a snake?"

Naruto smirked. "Probably like a really long snake… coiling out to strike."

Sakura gasped and when she did, Naruto tugged her head back in place. She got the message. Less talk; more sucking. And suck him she did, until the moment he was ready to release, but then she pulled away.

He looked at her questioningly. He was always a ninja of great stamina. It was not as though his release would preclude later activities.

"I want every last drop inside me tonight," she whispered. "I want you to fill me all the way up."

He lifted her up and sat her on the kitchen counter. "It was a long night, wasn't it?"

She had been hoping not to talk work, but it was unavoidable. "There were a lot of wounded. Everyone survived who made it back to the clinic. A few didn't make it back."

He knelt to the kitchen floor. She lifted her bottom off the counter, allowing him to hook his fingers through the waist of her pants. He jerked them down along with what lay underneath in a fluid motion.

"Konoha owes you so much," he whispered. He brought her ankles to his lips in turn, massaging them. His tongue teased tracing paths across flesh and bone.

She whimpered. "You're one to talk. Without you, Konoha wouldn't even exist…"

"I saved Konoha a few times. You help Konoha every day. You're so tense." He divided her legs and bared her before him. Beneath soft, pink down, her flushed lips blossomed open for him. "Poor Sakura-chan." His lips glanced across the knots of her calves; the shallow of her knee; the warm plush flesh of her inner thigh. She felt her moist nectar coalesce.

She did not think of herself as "poor" very often. Not with him. Still… "Comfort me then…" she whispered.

His comfort entailed wet, tasting kisses and licks. Even before their first, desperate fuck, he had wanted to do this. It was a symptom of his worship of her. It was a worship of her every part. They had learned how to do this together and he had been a natural. He knew just when to tease her to a frenzy and at just the right moment, attack her, head-on, with tongue tip flicking across her hood, drawing it away and stimulating her to the core. When she writhed away, he drew her closer to the edge of the kitchen counter. When she feared she would fall, he clutched her more tightly, his face fastened to her hot wetness. She clutched his hair and pulled at locks of stiff blond hair, panting and heaving. Her pelvis dug into his lips until she could feel the impression of his chin against her soft, sensitive septum. She yielded to twitching, spasming muscles and pulled harder. The roots of his hair were tough. Maybe it hurt a little, but she knew he could take far worse pain than this.

She released and seemed to float in mid-air for a minute, her intimate connection to Naruto the only thing holding her to the earth. He would not let her go. He never would. She slumped and feared she would slide off the counter when he caught her, gripping her under her arms and holding her in a tight embrace.

He did not speak—only looked at her with affectionate eyes of clear blue. He stood and she lifted. She unleashed a yelp and wrapped her legs around his waist. The tingling in her body gave way to fresh lust. He knew. He always knew. He lowered her down his clothed, muscular body until she felt him barely part her outer lips. Her eyes widened. He kissed her and his lips tasted faintly of her.

Her wetness allowed his long, thickness to slide right in. His displacement inside her never ceased to satisfy. His fingers laced across her bottom. She dug her heels into his cheeks, bucking against him, driving him in and out of her in a frenzy.

He held her securely. A gentle smirk filled his face. When he was like this, she always thought there was a little bit of a beast within him. She could not blame the Kyuubi. He also had brought out the part in her that was more animal than woman. She fucked him, heels on ass, all the way to the dining room and didn't stop when she felt him ease her to the edge of the table. As she lay flat, he pulled up her shirt with such force the fabric snagged and made a slight, tearing sound. He pushed aside her bra and fondled her bare chest.

Did Hinata have it this good? No. Everyone knew about Sasuke and Hinata. Sakura rarely saw him anymore and Naruto did not discuss his personal business with her. You could tell just by looking. Poor Sasuke. Sakura had come to the realization it would have never worked out between them, but he deserved better. He needed a woman who could turn animal—who would love his maleness. Had Hinata ever teased him and played with him as Sakura did Naruto? What was it like for her? Did he look anything like Naruto? Did he taste like Naruto? Did he penetrate her with such wild abandon? Would he have had he really loved her?

If Sakura had offered herself to him, would he have taken her? Would he have ridden her across the dining room table cloth while she screamed loud enough to wake the neighbors and not stopped even when she knocked a glass onto the floor, shattering it?

"Is something the matter, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura must have looked distracted. "Naruto… I need more."

He gave her a startled look, but the surprised subsided into lewd acknowledgement. "_Kage bunshin no jutsu._"

The shadow clone appeared in a puff of smoke strangely like Naruto—wearing his orange and black suit, but with trousers down, erect. Sakura scooted to the edge of the table and gingerly took the other Naruto into her hands. They had done this before, when the mood was right. Only this time, Sakura remembered long, lonely nights with the original team seven and all the strange things that could have been. If _he_ had never left. If _he_ had felt the same. And for once, she imagined the long, hard cock she drew to her mouth belonged to someone else—that it was long and snake-like.

* * *

When Sasuke entered their single-bedroom flat on the edge of Konoha, she was making rustling, clanking noises in the kitchen. He glanced into the dining room. A platter of steamed fish and a tray of vegetables in a dark sauce still sat on the table.

He never had called her and told her he would be late.

He said nothing, but made an effort to be noisier than usual. If he wanted to be, he could have gone unheard.

She craned her neck around the corner. Her glossy white eyes betrayed little feeling. She could have at least had the decency to act concerned. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Oy, Hinata."

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was out with Naruto. I…" He caught sight of the food once again. "I already ate. I'm sorry."

That seemed to elicit a little annoyance, at least, though she tried to conceal it in her voice. "Would you like to try some food before I put it away?"

Sasuke wandered into the kitchen and filled a little bowl from the warm rice-cooker. She led him to the table. The calf-length, purple and white dress suited the pale pink flush of her skin and her long, night-black hair. He would have said as much, but flattery was scarcely in his nature. It was not that she was unattractive. She was just… Hinata. No dress, no matter how complimentary, could remedy that.

If he had not left, he could have had any girl in Konoha. Any but this one. What cruel irony. The only one she had ever wanted was _him_. They had consummated their marriage in awkward, dutiful fashion the day after their wedding night. She was not his first. No, he had spent too much time amongst Orochimaru and his cohorts for that. He was hers, however. He tried to be gentle; tried to make it pleasurable for her, but in the one moment she seemed to be enjoying herself, she cried out someone else's name.

A month into their marriage, Sasuke was still a "kun."

Sasuke sat at the table and ladled some of the fish onto his bowl.

She joined him at the table and forced a smile. "So how is my husband tonight?" They did not really have pet-names. The closest they had were personal pronouns. When Hinata said "husband" and "wife," maybe she meant to make the words feel more real. Maybe she did it to stir some semblance of feeling in him. More likely, she was trying to stir some semblance of feeling in herself.

"It was a long day. But… we're back."

"How was Naruto-kun?"

_Wouldn't she like to know_. "He's alright." Sasuke took a bite of the fish.

"How is it?" Hinata asked.

"It's fine," Sasuke said.

"Oh. Okay. Fine?"

Would she have liked it better if he had said, "fair to middling?" It was a little bit bland, but otherwise reasonably-well-done. Hinata was not a bad cook, nor was she especially good. She had improved. But that was the Hinata he had married and the Hinata he had come to expect. She was a jounin and a respectable Shinobi. Just the same, she came from amazing pedigree, yet struggled. She was apt at many things, but made them all seem so _hard_.

Sasuke had to give her credit for trying. He knew he had to. He never liked feeling as though he "had to" do anything, however. "It's fine," he said.

She glanced down and her mouth twisted into a hard-to-read expression. "Oh." Whatever thoughts swirled through her mind she kept under lock and key.

Sasuke ate his dinner in silence. The wife he failed at loving sat unmoving in equivalent silence. It was a dinner just like every other since their wedding. When he first sat down, he committed to continuing that tradition. Whether it was something exceptionally pitiful in her expression or something from his conversation with Naruto earlier, he would never know. That night, his obstinence cracked. "Naruto wanted to get together sometime soon. You, me, Sakura, and him."

Her translucent eyes lit up. "Naruto-kun wanted to meet?"

No turning back now. "He suggested it. Unless you're not interested…"

"No…" Her affect changed. "I'd love to. I mean… we haven't been out since…"

Ever, really. "I'll call him tomorrow," Sasuke said.

That night they prepared for bed in the usual fashion. He changed in the bathroom and did not come to the bedroom until she was changed herself. It was a ritual he could not explain. He resented her and he resented their circumstances, but his body betrayed him when he saw her nakedness. Until their wedding, he had ever only seen her wear clothing that was unnecessarily big and baggy. The shock had been what lay underneath. It would have been the envy of any kunoichi in all of Konoha. Maybe this way it was less complicated.

They said goodnight without so much as a kiss and lay down in separate ends of the bed.

For once, Sasuke thought, _There has to be some other way._


	2. Two for the Show

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, all reviewers! Here's part two of three..._

* * *

**Two for Show**

"_We are Fighting Dreamers_

_ Takami wo mezashite!_

_ Fighting Dreamers_

_ Narifuri kamawazu…_"

Sasuke grimaced. The louder Naruto sang, the more atonal the song became. Hinata sat at the center of the mottled corduroy sofa, eyes downcast, smiling politely. _And she wanted this instead of me?_ Sasuke thought. Only Sakura seemed unfazed. She watched Naruto with narrowed eyes and a half-smirk: an expression of mixed endearment and bemusement. Her gaze lingered on Sasuke whenever they crossed paths in a strange, thoughtful stare. Neither one ever broached the topic of what might have been. She never looked at Naruto with those same eyes. But then, they did not seem any worse for it.

Sasuke, in the faintest attempt to be polite, never covered his ears. Even through the screeching "_Oi oi oi oh's._" He sipped his beer. Naruto and Sakura were already on drink three. Hinata had been nursing the same cocktail for the better part of two hours, but her cheeks already glowed from within.

It was an innocuous, fruity drink that lacked the pungent bite of liquor, but Sasuke knew it packed more alcohol than his two beers combined.

The song ended. Mercifully.

Naruto beamed. "So can I go again?"

"No!" Sasuke and Sakura barked at the same time. They glanced at each other. Sakura smiled and straightened her pink hair.

"You've been singing long enough," Sakura complained.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned ear-to-ear. "I reserved this room for the next three hours."

For a minute, only the eerie hum of silent speakers filled the room. A sideways glanced revealed Hinata looked about as concerned as Sasuke felt. The pale, spinning disco ball dotted the room with fuzzy, mult-color lights and even it seemed vaguely unhappy over the news.

Sakura's endeared smile only broadened. "Did it ever occur to you we might want to do something other than karaoke all night?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Want to take a turn Hinata? You and Sasuke haven't sung all night."

Hinata shook her head. "Thanks… Naruto-kun… but I'm not very good at singing."

And Naruto was?

"How about you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Do I look like I sing?" Sasuke said.

"We could do a duet, Sasuke."

"Are you deaf or dumb?"

"What kind of duet?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know…" Naruto said. "You and Hinata could. 'Harmonia?'"

"That's my thing with Ino," Sakura said. "Hinata, do you know…"

Sasuke stopped paying attention to their conversation. Had Sakura always been the type to fall for an idiot like Naruto, or had she just adapted over time?

If only he had not left. When he left Konoha at twelve, he was too young and distracted to look at her as a sexual being. For her part, she had just been a child. When they next met, he was aware of her burgeoning womanhood. At the time, he was an S-class criminal.

Such was life.

If he had not left. If he had so desired. He could have had her. With a word—with a look—she would have been his girlfriend; his lover; his slave. Some nights he could almost see her on hand and knee, whimpering, "Sasuke-kun," the way she did once, in another lifetime. Only now, in his thoughts, she was fully grown and her attire varied. Sometimes she wore nothing but other times she wore things that were truly interesting.

Not that Sasuke dwelt on those thoughts too often. He had to have some thoughts to fill the vacuum of his marriage when he needed release alone. He always wondered what bubblegum pink hair would look like in places her never saw. Bubblegum-pink hair. A blindfold would hide those beautiful green eyes—eyes he had always wanted to see beaming up at him as he loomed over her. So no blindfold. Perhaps some light bondage…

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Hinata asked. She quirked her head.

Sasuke looked away. He realized he was staring without meaning to.

"When was the last time you two went on a date?" Sakura asked.

Hinata and Sasuke glanced at each other.

"It's been a while…" Hinata started.

"Never," Sasuke said at almost exactly the same time. He glanced at her as he spoke—his face blank and his eyes unapologetic.

Hinata's face reddened and her eyes returned to her knees.

Naruto continued to diligently study the song list of laminated paper.

Sakura measured her words. "Okay. So… ahah… you two haven't had much of a chance to get to know each other since the wedding, have you?"

"We didn't have much time for a honeymoon," Hinata said.

Sasuke glared at her in an _Amaterasu_ sort of way. "No. We didn't. Where would we go anyhow?"

Sakura leaned on Naruto, dumbstruck.

Naruto looked away from the sofa and jumped up onto the couch. His beer sloshed, nearly ending up all over Hinata. "I've got the perfect song for us, Sasuke."

"The Greatest Love of All" queued up on the stereo.

Naruto attempted to grab him into a hug.

Sasuke dodged him handily. "I'm going outside."

Naruto looked dejected. "What for?"

"For a smoke break."

"You don't smoke, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"I'll bum a cigarette and start." He stood up and walked out brusquely.

As the door shut behind him, he heard Naruto. "Did I miss something?"

Sasuke brushed past other patrons passing through the maroon and white lobby. The cold, night air prickled his skin. He ruffled the long collar of his white jacket and lingered under the corroded frame of a flickering streetlight. Beneath its pale, flickering white light, he could see no stars above—only the crumbled sidewalk and scattered debris at his feet.

This was his penance. In his youth, he had no qualms about betraying this place. He had regarded it with no love and when he had returned to its streets, found it had no more love for him.

No more love than he had for _her_.

He never heard her footsteps. "Sasuke-kun?"

He would not turn to acknowledge her. "What? I told you, I'd be inside in a few minutes."

Not hearing her footsteps had been unexpected. So was her clasping him by the coat and flipping him head-over-feet. His back slammed against the cold, hard, wet ground. Hinata straddled him and not in a fun way. Her firsts tightened around his coat.

"What the hell are you doing?" he cried.

"How dare you," she whimpered. "How dare you do this to me? How dare you humiliate me?"

"Let go of me…"

Her grip was iron. "Shut up! Do you have any idea how I feel right now? How can you do that to me? Do you think it will make either one of them look at you any better by treating me like some thing? Like some object?"

He started to raise his voice, but then he saw her watery eyes. "So now? Now of all times you start caring what I think about you?"

"Who said I never did?"

"You don't think it's obvious by the way you look at me? You feel nothing, but when you look at him…"

"I could say the same for you. You never even tried to make me feel something for you. Anything. You've shut yourself off from me and _everyone_."

Sasuke tried to stand, but she pressed him down harder. His _sharingan_ activated. "You think I need you of all people to lecture me?"

"Yes I do. You're so absorbed in your own pain, you wouldn't even stop for a moment to consider maybe I'm in pain too?"

He paused. "What?"

"Maybe I'm mad at the village too. Maybe I'm mad at my family. Maybe I'm as mad about marrying you as you are about marrying me."

"Maybe you should have been thankful to have anyone."

This got him a jostle on the ground. "You're hateful. You're arrogant. You're full of yourself, and you're not as good as you think you are."

A pair of bystanders passed and tried not to make it apparent they were staring at the last Uchiha pinned to the ground by the one-time heir to the Hyuuga.

"So why do you even bother?" Sasuke asked. "If we both feel this strongly, we could make it all go away."

"Because I don't want to give up. We're married and I believe there has to be more to you than you show me."

"How do you know?"

"Because Naruto-kun believed in you. No matter what."

She watched him with pale, blank eyes and Sasuke had never noticed their depth and elusive beauty before. A sudden… lightness overtook him.

"Why are you laughing?" she snapped.

"Because you're practically mounting me and people are trying so hard not to stare."

Hinata settled her weight. Then she felt… _it_. Surely enough, as she looked about men and women traversing the streets passed wide around them. She turned bright red.

"Could you start by getting off me?"

Hinata jumped off and away, scrambling across the sidewalk to the façade of the karaoke bar. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke stood, still laughing. "I haven't seen that side of you in ages. Why not?"

Hinata stood and brushed off her long dress. Her skin still glowed from within. "I'm embarrassed."

"And you can't show me that part of you? Your husband?"

"I didn't think you…?" She glanced down at the tent in his pants.

"You're gorgeous. You should feel more comfortable in your own skin. It's a pretty nice one."

She scowled. Suspicion? Resentment? "What's gotten into you Sasuke?"

He was no longer a "kun" at least. "Let me tell you one of the things I like most about Naruto. He never bought into how great I was. I would have never admitted it all those years ago. But I think I need that. I need someone to challenge me. To humble me. And I never would have thought you of all people had it in you."

She smirked. He had never seen Hinata smirk before. He kind of liked it. "Oh. If all you wanted was humbling, you should have said so sooner. I'll be more than glad to oblige."

That was when they laughed. Together.

"Why do you think they asked us out here?" Hinata asked.

"They wanted to help us out. I guess it's obvious we haven't made a very good couple so far."

Hinata glanced down. "It's that obvious?"

"Yeah. But we're young. We can rebound."

She studied him again. "You want to keep trying?"

"Yeah. I think I can like you well enough if I try."

"This past month has been really hard. And it's really hurt."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and allowed a faint smile. "Do you think Nauto-kun meant for this to happen?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No way. He gets way too much credit. Yeah, he has the power to change people, but like hell he knows how to use it."

She looked at him strangely.

He turned towards the door and nudged her shoulder-to-shoulder. "Let's go inside before they worry too much."

She nudged him back and walked beside him, side-by-side. Her hand dangled by his. He teased at touching to clasp it, but neither initiated the move. It was like an awkward first date, only a month into their marriage. Naruto wanted to help their relationship. They still had a long ways to go.

They entered the lobby and made their way to the corner room they had reserved. Sasuke had no idea how long they had been outside. From the scene that awaited them inside the karaoke booth, it was nowhere near as much time as long as Naruto and Sakura thought they would take. They went unheard. Another one of Naruto's karaoke songs boomed, unusually loud. Only when they entered the room did it fail to cover Sakura's moans.

She was stretched across the corduroy sofa. Her thong was spotted pink and dangled from her right ankle, propped against the sofa's arm. Her left rested against the floor. Her dress was parted wide and lifted halfway up her abdomen, visible to her naval. Anything else, Sasuke and Hinata could not see.

Naruto's prickly blond hair was in the way. It bobbed and wriggled, each tremor sending ripples across Sakura's glowing flesh. Her head reclined against the sofa while she gnawed at Naruto's right hand in a vain attempt to muffle her cries.

Sasuke felt the blood rush from his face. It went somewhere else. He glanced over at Hinata and saw she had the same problem. They stepped inside. Sasuke closed the door behind them. The sight was unfit for strange eyes. Theirs on the other hand…

Her soft purring amplified. Cat-slit eyes widened just enough to see and then flew wide open when they met Sasuke's.

Naruto licked a line up her belly. Sasuke caught a fleeting glimpse of Sakura's mons—enough to confirm what he had always suspected: the adorable pink hair was no dye job. "Is something the matter?" Naruto said, just enough above a whisper to be audible.

Sakura glanced back and forth between Sasuke and Hinata. Anxiousness crept across her face. Then her eyes narrowed again with Naruto's breath against her arousal. She clasped his head by the hair and pressed him back down. "No… back to work."

Naruto did as he was told. For her he was, and always would be, obedient—a loyal dog, or fox as it were. Even without seeing in detail, he could imagine his animal lust. He had always been ravenous for her. It was only fitting he would devour her.

Sakura's moans became harder to quench, or perhaps she just stopped trying. All Sasuke knew was as her body writhed in orgasm, her eyes stayed firmly locked on his.

She slumped back onto the couch in a heap. Naruto sat upright and wiped her off his lips. When he turned, he did not look at all surprised. He smirked. "How rude is that? You could have at least given us a few more minutes of privacy."

Sasuke felt a flutter in his heart. Still, he had a reputation to maintain. "What kind of moron are you? Privacy in a karaoke booth?"

Sakura wiped her flushed face and reached for the thong dangling from her ankle as discretely as she could. Naruto beat her, snatched it away, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried. "What the hell are you doing?" She tried to sit upright.

Naruto gripped her by the ankles and flipped her back onto the couch, spread-eagle.

Hinata clasped her hands over her mouth and turned redder than Sasuke had ever seen her turn without passing out.

Sasuke gulped. He was having a very hard time keeping up his fashionably-disengaged façade.

"You're the naughty one who didn't mind putting on a little bit of a show," Naruto said. "So why so inhibited now. Don't you want them to see you?"

Naruto parted her further and her pale flush spread from her blossoming flower across her inner thighs. From flesh to mane, she was pink all over.

Sakura shielded her face with her hands and seemed momentarily unsure whether to be aroused or mortified. Finally she broke down into a fit of giggles. She watched Naruto with unbridled love and arousal. "Stop. That's embarrassing."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and Hinata with flushed cheeks. Could they be drunk already? "Hey, Sasuke and Hinata. She's hot, isn't she?"

Sakura laughed. "Naruto, what do you think you're doing?"

Naruto brushed a finger down her long, tenderness. "Punishing you."

Sakura bit her lower lip.

The music faded and Naruto queued up the next song.

"How should I punish her?" Naruto asked over his shoulder.

"Let her give you the same treatment of course," Sasuke said. Was it the alcohol talking in him? No. He had not had that much alcohol. It was just his affection for his teammates.

Naruto stood and began to undo his belt buckle. Only as an afterthought did he look questioningly at Hinata.

Sakura regarded her thoughtfully. "She can look. I want them both to look at you. To watch."

The trousers dropped to the floor. Sasuke saw him hard for the first time. He felt a strange pang. Not quite envy. Though he could certainly understand her pride.

"Show them how you do it, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered.

She drew him to her lips and complied without a word.

Naruto tilted his head back and sighed. "Does Hinata do this, Sasuke?"

Hinata squirmed. "Naruto-kun?"

"No. Not yet." Sasuke decided to pre-empt any slights to Hinata. "And I haven't done it to her."

"You should," Naruto said. "I'll bet she tastes great."

Hinata leaned closer to Sasuke.

"Do you even know how to do this to a guy, Hinata?" Naruto said.

Hinata shook her head.

"Maybe Sakura-chan can give you private lessons."

She did not look startled, or alarmed, or taken aback. Sakura uttered a faint, muffled moan and sucked him in deeper.

Hinata's breathing accelerated. "On who?" Sasuke wrapped an arm around her lest she fall. She was cute. How had he never seen it before?

Naruto did not answer, instead guiding the head attached to him deeper and harder. "Sakura-chan… I'm…"

She drank him… mostly. Only a dribble escaped her soft, pink lips. She stood to her feet and pressed her lips to him in a deep, slow kiss. Only then, did she wipe her face.

Sasuke had never seen Naruto so smug and that was saying a lot. Even she seemed way too self-confident for her own good. It could never be said Sasuke did not have a competitive streak.

He leaned in to Hinata's ears and whispered. "Do you want me to do to you what Naruto did to Sakura?"

Her eyes became saucers.

Sasuke clenched her more tightly. "Would you let Sakura-chan give you a lesson or two?"

She swallowed and nodded. Was there any other way to respond given the situation?

Naruto and Sakura looked on, not hearing, only watching befuddled.

Sasuke disengaged abruptly from Hinata. She nearly fell over without his support. "Naruto, you can't sing worth shit. We're going home."

Naruto scowled. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened the door as Naruto buckled his pants. "Of course if you both want to come back to our place for a little bit…"

Hinata listened with hesitancy, but she wanted it. She wanted it more than she would ever admit. Sasuke knew he needed to peel away the layers of pretense and hesitation in her. He could think of no better way.

Naruto and Sakura looked like kids on Christmas morning.

This would be an interesting night indeed.


	3. Three to Get Going and Away We Go

**Three to Get Going and Away We Go**

It was lucky for all four of them a cross-town trip never took long for a ninja.

As soon as they entered the Uchiha flat, Sakura attacked Naruto with a lusty kiss. His briny taste still lingered. Flickering through the air without panties had been more than she could take. Naruto kissed her back and pressed his palm to her breast.

"Cool it off, will you two," Sasuke said.

Naruto disengaged and pouted.

"Isn't this supposed to be educational?" Sasuke said.

Sakura beamed. She wasn't drunk, but she was a little… disinhibited. Fantasies piqued in her brain that had always remained half-formed until now. Only then, she looked over and saw Hinata. Poor Hinata married to a man she had never loved.

What was her problem anyway?

Something about her eyes in that moment gave Sakura pause, however. "Why don't you boys go into the bedroom while I talk with Hinata?"

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other strange, unreadable looks and wandered off.

Hinata looked at Sakura when the door shut behind them. She had been a permanent shade of red for the better part of half an hour.

Sakura did not know of any way but to be blunt. "Look, Hinata… If you want to stop this, we can. We were all just having a good time, but I'm gonna be honest. I don't know all the things that might happen if Naruto and I stay here much longer."

Hinata nodded vacantly. "I know. That's okay…"

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"We need help and fast. And if this is what it takes, then that's okay."

Sakura's expression softened. "I know. I just don't want any hard feelings."

Hinata searched her face. "I know you love Naruto-kun. And I know he has no feelings for me."

"That's not true. You're…"

"His friend. I know. And I know… I know you still have feelings for Sasuke-kun."

Sakura tried to laugh it off, but it only sounded hollow. Honesty. They all needed honesty. "Maybe a little."

"I know. And I understand all of that. Just so long as you do. I don't want to lose him. If this is what it takes to open him to me, then I will." She looked Sakura in the eye. Though they were her birthright, those eyes had always struck Sakura as unnatural; uncanny. Now they seemed strangely soulful. "I've always admired you, Sakura. I've always admired the way you could be so honest with your feelings."

Sakura shifted and tried to laugh. "I've just had a lot of practice, I guess."

Hinata's stare lingered. She wanted something: what Sakura could not tell.

They heard rustling from the bedroom.

Sakura finally scruffed Hinata's hair. "Why are you so serious? We should go see the boys."

Hinata nodded obediently and followed Sakura towards the bedroom. They froze simultaneously.

"I told you to let go, you moron." Sasuke squirmed on the floor as Naruto yanked his pant legs away. They took with them everything that lay underneath. Suddenly he was completely naked.

Just like Naruto hovering above him, flopping with every bounce of his body.

Sakura saw Sasuke for the first time, there. Naruto was looking too.

"You are longer," Naruto said, with just a shade of disappointment. From his face and voice, his self-esteem rallied a moment later. "But I'm thicker."

Naruto was right. _Snake-like._

Sasuke stood. He was not as bulky—more lean. A runner to Naruto's husky bodybuilder. Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. Both men regarded their wives and came to full attention… down there.

"Hey girls," Naruto said in a parody of a sultry voice.

Sasuke brushed away Naruto's elbow. "Touch me again and I'll kill you, loser."

Sakura glanced from one man to the other and shifted her weight. Her insides brimming with desire, she started to leak. Someone had to manage this chaos and it sure as heck wasn't going to be anyone else in the room. "Sit on the bed, boys."

They did as they were told.

Hinata nibbled on her lower lip. The awkwardness did make her strangely cute. "We're overdressed," Sakura whispered into her ear—just loud enough for the boys to hear.

Sakura slid out of her dress. They watched with open jaws. Her power over them never seemed more palpable. If it was possible, they were hardening more. They were hardening for her. Naruto beamed with pride. Sasuke only gawked, his eyes skimming her body lewdly, lustily. She rode the strange new empowerment like an eagle rides a current. The cool air of the apartment moved her; lifted her arm to an arch, spun her; bent her to expose the crevice between her legs in all its depth.

Naruto was only grinning harder.

Why the hell not? "Do you like what you see, Sasuke-kun?" she whispered in her sweetest, most sultry voice.

Sasuke only grunted.

Naruto looked like he was almost ready to erupt again.

Sakura turned to Hinata: still standing awkwardly by the door, watching Sakura. "You're overdressed still."

Hinata's fists clenched against her dress and she swallowed.

"Hinata," Sasuke said, "show Naruto and Sakura how sexy your body is."

This seemed to penetrate Hinata's shell with a jolt. Her hands lowered. Her body straightened. Then she hiked the dress off over her head. She was still wearing undergarments, unlike Sakura. Sakura had not seen her in a state of near-nudity since their academy days. She was all grown up now. And endowed like Sakura could hardly believe.

Hinata glanced at Naruto and hesitated for only a moment before unclasping her bra. Then she fell free.

Sakura nearly gasped. She wasn't just "endowed." She had the curviest form; the most bountiful breasts Sakura had ever seen on a woman so otherwise trim.

Sakura crawled on hand and knee to Naruto. She took him in her hand and tested his firmness with a few calculating pumps. "Don't let Sasuke feel lonely, Hinata."

Hinata walked, head held high and purposeful to the moment she dropped to her knees and touched him. She was tentative and curious. Sakura could tell she had never before really just stopped to stare. She had never tested his hardness and flexibility. She had never felt his smoothness.

When she touched it with her lips, Sakura knew she had never kissed him.

Sasuke watched her and raked fingers through her night-black hair. Whether he was savoring the moment or tacitly impatient, it was hard to tell. He let out a sigh when his head disappeared between Hinata's rosy lips.

Then he flinched a moment later.

Sakura withdrew her lips from their target to Naruto's obvious disappointment. "Teeth, Hinata. Be careful."

Hinata regarded Sakura for a moment and then gave a slight nod. She returned to Sasuke and lapped at him, engaged, but dutiful.

That just wouldn't do.

"Look at him, Hinata. Look at his reaction. See how he responds." She smiled up at Naruto, who smiled down on her from Cloud Nine.

Hinata glanced up. She felt it. Sakura could tell. She was connected to him as they had never been connected before and she was exploring the dynamics of that connection.

Naruto seemed alright. She had not even been aware of scooting closer to Sasuke, but all of her attention was on her friends. She was so close to Hinata, she could smell her: a delicate scent of lilac. She could hear the soft, suckling of her lips on Sasuke. She ran a testing finger through her long, thick hair: hair of the darkest, purest black; feeling the rhythm of her ministrations.

"Lick his shaft from time to time," Sakura whispered. "Like this…"

She did it without even thinking. Its dimensions were different, but Sasuke felt the same on her tongue as Naruto. Only his human musk was subtly different.

Hinata glanced at her questioningly for only a minute. Then she heard Sasuke's moans. Then she did as Sakura suggested, both girls lapping up and down his length. Sakura never asked for permission. Not even when she took him in her mouth and started to suck.

She glanced only fleetingly at Naruto, who was stroking himself with abandon. She paused.

"Don't stop," Naruto whispered. "That's the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Hinata giggled and playfully tugged at Sasuke's sack. "Oh Naruto-kun…"

A naughtier thought still crossed Sakura's mind. She remembered a certain jutsu Konohamaru had once attempted. "There's always room for three, Naruto," she whispered.

Naruto blanched. "Are you trying to make me go soft, Sakura-chan?"

Hinata giggled again. "I never knew you were interested in that, Sakura."

Okay. Maybe she and Hinata had more in common than she first thought.

"Will you two stop talking, so I can make love to my wife?" Sasuke said. A powerful notion seemed to sweep him up.

Hinata blushed. "Sasuke…"

He supported Hinata as she stood. He had to practically push Sakura away. She just did not want to disengage from her tutelage.

Sasuke lifted Hinata and tossed her onto the bed. His fingers massaged her ankles before parting them. He pressed her hands to the bed and approached.

Hinata smirked. "Just a minute, Sasuke-_chan_."

She pushed his hands away and he tumbled to the side. In a fluid whirl, she was on top of him, pinning his arms to the side with her knees, looking down at him with smug satisfaction. Then she lowered herself onto his face. "Eat me."

Sasuke looked surprised… then taken aback… then struck by all-consuming lust. He relaxed and let her feed him.

From the moment she heard the sound of Sasuke licking and sucking from beneath Hinata's mound, Sakura knew they would be alright. She became more animated; more feral; more sensual with every movement. She cast aside her head and squealed a high, throaty squeal. She tumbled to the side of the bed, breathing heavily. Deliriously satisfied, she shifted against Sasuke's shoulder. Her eyes cast down the length of his body. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura barely glanced up.

"I'm going to need that now."

Sakura grumbled and let Sasuke slip out of her mouth.

"He's all mine," Hinata whispered. "For right now."

Sasuke seemed startled once again.

"Hinata…"

She kissed him—attacked him with rolling tongue and gnashing teeth. She rolled atop and then mounted him.

"They'll be okay," Naruto whispered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded, transfixed by the sounds of pounding, slapping flesh as Sasuke gripped her hands and tethered her to him in the most intimate possible place. Before Sakura was aware she was on top of Naruto and he beneath her, licking and tasting each other on top of her on the bed, inches from Sasuke. They never even noticed, too consumed by their own lust.

Sasuke grimaced and then released. Hinata slumped to the bed.

"Did you like Sasuke's cock, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Hinata watched intently. "Yes," she whispered.

"Was it everything you fantasized it would be?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

Sasuke stiffened again.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said. "Promise you won't get mad?"

She smiled a decidedly un-Hinata-like smile. "Promise."

Naruto shifted and parted Sakura's cheeks. "Your husband is going to fuck my wife."

It fell like a hydrogen bomb to the pit of her stomach. "Naruto? Don't go making these decisions on your own."

Sasuke watched, stunned. The thoughts seemed to spin though his head. He glanced at Hinata and sat up.

Her uncanny smile persisted. Then she slapped his bare bottom. "Show her what I get and she doesn't."

Sakura tried to squirm away again, but Naruto held her tight. She tried to protest, but the protests only for show, really. Even in this situation, the part of her mind that was afraid of being judged chimed in fruitlessly. She did not want to seem like that kind of woman. All the while another part of her mind wanted this to accelerate into a no-holds barred orgy as fast as possible.

Who was she kidding? Naruto knew her for what she was and as much as she had once loved Sasuke, she did not _really_ care what he thought of her. But what about Hinata? She was just starting to seem like a real friend.

All of these thoughts raced through her mind when she felt something slender, smooth, and hard press against her. Since Hinata was watching smugly from across the bed and Naruto's cock was still beside her mouth, there was only one thing it could be.

She glanced over her shoulder. Naruto guided Sasuke into her. Then Sasuke started to move, in and out, in and out, filling her. She started to moan and clamped her lips down on Naruto. It was like his _kage bunshin_ trick only far more visceral. This time, the two bodies belonged to two different consciences and both wanted her.

Hinata only looked on, startled. The surprise did not last. Within minutes, she was already massaging herself. She was a good sport about it, Sakura reflected. She was just starting to imagine the situation reversed on her… oh yes… when a jolt of pure, electric bliss coursed from one end to the next.

Naruto was licking her; licking the junction between them.

It was all Sakura could take and she bucked in powerful, blissful orgasm.

Sasuke kept going for not long. He never asked, but erupted deep inside of her.

The three tumbled apart. Naruto tried licking her clean, but she was still far too sensitive and squirmed away.

Naruto kissed her deeply. What more could she ask for? Well, fair was fair. "Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura glanced at Hinata. "Fuck her."

Hinata's eyes swelled to disks and he all but tacked her amidst protests and moans of ecstasy. It was strange, Sakura reflected. Maybe this was how Naruto felt watching Sasuke inside of her. She was not jealous. Not really. He was on top of her, buried deep inside of her. Her voluptuous body quivered and shook with every thrust: her breasts wiggling like jelly. She orgasmed and then orgasmed again, her face contorted in shocked pleasure. It all seemed somehow not weird. She with Sasuke's emissions still inside of her.

Naruto was building up fast. Once again: the Kyuubi in him.

"Come on her boobs," Sakura whispered.

Naruto pulled out and hovered over her bare chest. She had tasted all he had to offer not an hour before and yet, he painted her in streaks and gobs, from collar bone to stomach.

In a state of half-drunk frenzy, Hinata figured she somehow owed Hinata _something_ for thinking so ill of her for so long. The least she could do was clean her up a little.

She used her tongue and tasted Naruto again. He was, after all, one of her favorite flavors. Hinata's nipples hardened to Sakura's tongue and she gasped.

Sakura disengaged and looked up. She had taken it too far, she told herself, but Hinata seemed to disagree, judging from the big, sloppy kiss she planted right across her lips. Girls kiss different. She had heard it a dozen times. Now she knew from experience it wasn't a bad "different" at all. It was soft, teasing, exploring, and relaxed. It probably was not something she would do sober, but a part of her would not have minded doing it all day.

The four of them lay in a tangled mass of body parts for what felt like hours. Sakura found herself in Naruto's arms, laying against Sasuke, across Hinata's chest.

"Were the private lessons helpful, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and he looked at her. A neutral onlooker might almost call it endearment.

"I think I need more," Hinata whispered.

The following morning, things got _really_ interesting.


End file.
